What Glitters isn't Always Gold
by liittlewinchester
Summary: What may look perfect on the outside isn't always what it seems on the inside. For Cato and Clove, they will soon learn that is true. They will also find out they aren't as different as they originally thought. Modern Day. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am back and better than ever! :) It was a very quick break I know! haha Regarding the AN I made yesterday I just wanted to quickly thank every one that sent me supportive messages about still continuing with my story! You are all so sweet and gave me the confidence to keep continuing! **

**I went back and edited through all three chapters that I had previously written and changed some things that will affect the story differently than before. So I recommend rereading everything so you know where the characters stand now! I am also posting chapter 4 with this massive update too so you get something new along with it! I love you all and thanks for the continuous support! xoxo**

* * *

"Clo?" Peeta whispers; sticking his head through the opening in his best friends door

Thanks to the small ray of light leaking through her blinds he can just make out Clove's small frame under the thick purple comforter laid across her bed.

"Clo?" He whispers again and gently tip-toes his way across the bedroom floor

Not watching where he is going, he stubs his toes into the leg of Clove's desk chair.

"Shit!" He hisses and places his foot down with a loud slap on the hardwood floor

Clove moans and shifts over stomach side down in her bed and her chestnut colored hair falls over her face like a curtain from the rest of the world, "Peeta, if you jump on me the way my back is feeling I will make sure you don't play football at all this season."

"Ahh, come on Clo!" He moans placing himself on the end of Clove's bed, "It's the first day all summer that you can swim; not to mention it's your 17th birthday! I refuse to let my best friend spend the day in bed!"

Clove takes a tired hand, pushes her hair away from her face and narrows her eyes at her blond haired best friend for waking her up this early.

"My dad made your favorite!" Peeta teasingly pokes Clove in the leg

Clove can't deny her love for Mr. Mellark's famous cinnamon buns. Through the years of Clove and Peeta's friendship its become a sort of tradition on the morning of Clove's birthday she would go over to Peeta's to have some cinnamon buns and swim in the Mellark's pool with their friends.

This birthday, however, is going to be a little different. Right at the end of school Clove had to get surgery to fix her scoliosis. Clove spent most of her summer inside, lying in bed recovering from the surgery. She wasn't allowed to join the rest of her friends at the Mellark's pool all summer because of the sun possibly damaging the eighteen inch scar on her petite back. Her birthday was the day she would finally be allowed to swim and she knew darn well Peeta would take total advantage of the day.

"I am not leaving until you get your skinny ass out of bed and get a bathing suit on! Annie and Katniss will be at my house in ten minutes." Peeta says

"Fine, but I am only doing it for the cinnamon buns!" Clove moans ripping the comforter off of her body

"Fair enough!" Peeta smiles his signature cheeky smile and reaches for Clove's TV remote on the small table next to her bed

Clove slowly walks over to the adjoining bathroom between her bedroom and her sisters, now empty room since she is off at college. She gently stretches out her still sore muscles from her surgery taking extra care not to move to fast to create a sudden jolt of pain. She pulls off her loose t-shirt and pair of gray cotton shorts before pulling on the new plum colored bikini her parents gave her the night before in anticipation for her spending the day at the Mellark's.

She washes her face and brushes through her matted hair before pulling it up into her signature sleek pony tail. She brushes her teeth while slipping on another pair of cotton shorts and a tank top as a cover up.

"Peeta?" She calls out; staring at her now empty room

"Downstairs!" He replies

She grabs her cellphone, sunglasses, a bottle of sun tan lotion, and an extra change of clothes throws it in a drawstring backpack and heads down the stairs. Peeta waits for her at the end of the stairs with her a green and blue towel in his arms.

"Ready birthday girl?" He winks, smiling

"Ready." Clove rubs the last bit of tiredness out of her eyes

They both walk to the back of Clove's house and through the kitchen where her mom is mixing breakfast contents in a bowl. Her mom gives her a quick birthday kiss and wishes her fun with her friends. They walk through the back sliding glass doors, across her lawn and to the gate in the side of her fence connecting Peeta's backyard to hers.

Once inside they are greeted by a steaming hot platter of cinnamon rolls along with a purple gift bag with silver tissue paper sticking out the top.

"Peeta..."

"Don't Clove! You're my best friend and it's your birthday, how could I not give you a gift!" Peeta smiles gently squeezing her in a hug

Clove drops her backpack and towel in the basket by the sliding glass door and sits down at the granite topped island in the middle of the kitchen. She inhales the sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar ascending from the rolls in front of her. Peeta sits down next to her with a hot bowl of frosting and starts to drizzle it on top of the buns.

"Come on! Open it!" Peeta nudges the bag closer to her

Clove gracefully lifts the paper out of the bag and pulls out a key chain with a silver cupcake charm dangling from the end with a red rhinestone on top indicating the cherry.

"I love it!" Clove smiles, ripping apart the bun on her plate

Peeta blushes slightly at Cloves excitement, "That was really my mom's idea. It's for your keys once you get your license tomorrow!"

"Please, don't remind me!" Clove moans rolling her eyes

"You'll be fine! Don't worry! Come on, open the next one!"

Clove pulls out the next object and is greeted by a black box that opens up two reveal it's two picture frames connected by a hinge, on one side is a picture of Clove and Peeta on their first day of kindergarten. Clove's hair is pulled half up and is tied off with a red ribbon and she is wearing a red jumper to match. Peeta has on navy blue converse, jeans and a blue and gold striped polo shirt which accentuates his blue eyes. They are smiling widely at the camera and both of their front teeth are missing. On the other side is a picture of them at their first Friday night football game freshman year. Clove is on Peeta's back, neither of them are looking at the camera, but they are both looking at each other and laughing in the picture.

Clove can't contain the big smile that has spread across her face as she looks from the frame in her hands to her best friend. Those are her two favorite pictures of her and Peeta and she couldn't be happier to have them in a frame. She jumps off of her chair and wraps her arms tightly around Peeta's neck.

"Thanks Peet!" She squeals

He wraps his arms lightly around his best friend; taking extra care to not hurt her back.

"Happy Birthday, Clove!" erupts a chorus of voices

In marches Annie and Katniss followed by Marvel, who is carrying a handful of purple and silver balloons.

"For you, m'lady!" Marvel announces with a wink handing the balloons over to Clove

"Smooth, Marv. Very smooth!" Peeta laughs slapping his friend's shoulder

Clove hugs Marvel and takes the balloons tying them to the chair in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, Clove?" Annie asks as the girls start applying suntan lotion to their skin

"Sore. But, it's nice to be able to get out of the house for once." Clove cranes her neck to the bright sun overhead letting the heat radiate through her body

Annie and Katniss jump into the pool enjoying the change of temperature on their bodies. Clove gently takes the pool steps into the refreshing water still a little unsteady on her feet. Marvel and Peeta appear from behind the shed in the far corner of his lawn hauling some tubes and pool noodles. Peeta throws Clove her favorite green one and she gently slips it over her head resting her arms on the tube. Marvel flops into the pool, taking heavy breaths and his face is flush.

"It's not that far of a walk from the shed Marv. What the hell happened?" Clove quips, pushing her way across the shallow end with her feet

"Pool tubes and I don't mix." Is all he gets out through is shallow breaths

"In other words he thought he could blow up the huge palm tree thing my mom brought. I have one word for you: FAIL!" Peeta laughs hauling himself onto a tube

After small splashing game, monitored closely by Peeta not to get too rough for Clove's sake and a dive competition judged by the birthday girl herself. There is the sound of tires rolling up the Mellark's long driveway a navy blue jeep and Peeta's brother Ryan's black Honda pulls up and stops near the fence by the pool.

Ryan and his best friends, Cato, Finnick, and Thresh file out between the two cars and enter through the gate to the backyard. Ryan and his friends are on the football team for the high school and it looks like the seniors just got done with the days football practice. The sweat marks visible on all of their t-shirts and they each eye the cool water of the pool hungrily.

"Happy Birthday, Clo!" Ryan waves to Clove

"Thanks, Ry!" She yells back enthusiastically

Ryan looks very similar to his younger brother except he is built bigger and the trace of blond stubble along his jaw line.

"I hate to barge in on your little party Peet, but practice was hot and we want to swim." Ryan yells to his brother

"Sure thing." He answers back

"Sorry Clo, I had to say yes or practice is going to be a bitch." He gives his best friend a wavering smile

"Don't worry. Ry likes me so I know he'll go easy." Clove smiles reassuringly

She watches Ryan and his friends talking in the kitchen and she catches the other blond boy, who is built like a brick wall, staring back at her for a split second. He has blue eyes, not blue eyes like Peeta, but the kind of blue eyes that make her stomach flip and her heart beat like a humming birds wings.

_No, Clove. Now is not the time for boys!_

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my second AU Clato story. If you have read my other story this one is going to be a bit different and more personal. I hope you like it!**

**For anyone that doesn't know what scoliosis is, it's a genetic disease that causes the spine to curve and one of the ways of fixing it is by getting surgery and having your spine fused with rods and bolts. I had to go through the surgery that I wrote about Clove going through. More details about Clove and her experience with it will be coming in the story!**

**Comments, questions, concerns welcome!**

**xoxo  
centerstagex11**


	2. Chapter 2

Cato watches the petite girl in the green tube gently float around the shallow end of the pool. The way she holds herself and her posture is oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out exactly why and that bothered him a lot. He stands with his friends around the kitchen as Ryan passes out bottles of Gatorade from the fully stocked refrigerator. He positions himself on the side of the island that has a clear view of the pool. There is something about her that makes it hard her him to take his eyes off of her without his stomach tying in knots. He's seen this girl before, but just can't remember where.

"Dude, your brother has hot friends!" Finnick says joining his friends after changing into his swim trunks

"Dude, if you touch them I'll break your hand!" Ryan mimics Finnicks tone and adds a goofy laugh at the end

Finnick furrows his eyebrows at his friends, "Again...I don't sound like that!"

He huffs, taking a seat at the island in the kitchen while his friends laugh at the ongoing joke of how Finnick talks. Finnick has the reputation of being the class flirt and has broken a few girls hearts in the process, he isn't as much of a "man whore" as most people immediately assume. Ryan has taken extra measures to make sure his little brother's friends don't get tide up with Finnick Odair and his ways. Just because of his looks he can immediately get any girl he wants, but he doesn't want just any girl; he wants _the_ girl. He hasn't exactly found her yet.

"I'm serious! The brunette is hot." Finnick says turning his attention back out to the pool

"Who Clove?" Ryan scoffs

"I'm not stupid Mellark. Of course not Clove. The other one in the blue."

Ryan and Thresh laugh at their friends choosing of girls, "Annie is the most innocent out of all of them. Better luck next time, bud." Thresh slaps his hand on Finnick's shoulder before disappearing to change into his bathing suit next.

"Anderson, you coming?" Ryan asks motioning to Cato who is still leaning against the island watching outside

"Uh, Yeah. Sorry." Cato says rubbing his hand behind his neck and joining his friends to get changed

"You alright?" Ryan asks

"Yeah, man. Whose Clove?"

"She's Peeta's best friend. They've been inseparable since kindergarten. You've seen her before trust me."

Cato thinks back through the years of spending time at the Mellark's and seeing Peeta's friends. He vaguely remembers a small brunette playing a board game with Peeta once when Cato and Ryan were in the seventh grade which meant they were in sixth. Back then she just seemed like a little kid that Peeta was friends with. But, now he questions what he thought back then.

"That's the same Clove. Damn, she grew up."

"Yeah, man that does happen." Ryan laughs

He follows Ryan up the stairs and gets changed into his bathing suit. The image of Clove in the pool still dances in his mind. Her porcelain colored skin, and flowing dark hair in its pony tail sends a tingling feeling deep in his stomach and the thought of her big emerald green eyes make his breath hitch in his throat.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Why did Finnick know, hands off on Clove?_

* * *

"Did I just see Ryan and his gorgeous model like friends walk into the house!" Jackie announces walking through the gate into the Mellark's backyard

"Thank you, I have been waiting for someone to bring that up! Finnick is gorgeous!" Annie sighs in relief like she has been holding in a secret for years

"Fox!" Clove squeals running out of the pool and throwing her arms around the bubbly redhead that just entered the backyard

"You really wouldn't think I'd miss the first day you could swim all summer. Would you?" She hugs Clove gently around the waist

"Surprise!" Peeta yells throwing his arms up in the air

"You set this up?" Clove asks smiling and pointing to her friend that came home early from her month long family vacation

"Am I the best or what?"

"Or what?" Clove quips

Peeta pouts and Clove giggles and winks, "Kidding. Love you, Peet."

"Will you two get a room already!" Marvel moans

After what happened freshman year, Clove and Peeta just see each other as best friends and best friends only. They flirt with each other for fun and each of them know that. The amount of times they have gotten asked if they were a couple has become a on going joke. They play along with the jokes, but only Clove knows how long Peeta has had crush on Katniss.

Clove grabs her towel that Peeta brought over from herself and wraps it tightly around her waist before taking refuge on one of the many lounge chairs that line the pool.

"You alright, Clo?" Peeta asks, concern painted on his face

He is by Cloves side in a matter of seconds dripping wet from the pool.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You looked like you were in pain. It's your first day out, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Peeta, I'm fine! I'm just tired. Don't worry about me, honestly." She says reassuring her over protective best friend

Peeta shakes his blonde hair back and forth letting the water from the pool spray all over Clove; she squeals and giggles taking cover from the spray under her arms.

"Alright, let's get back to talking about Ry's hot friends. Where are they Peeta? Are they coming back?" Jackie asks like an over excited puppy

"They should be out soon, they just went to change into their bathing suits."

"Ahh, hot guys with no shirts even better!" Jackie's eyes twinkle mischievously

The sliding glass doors on the back of Peeta's house open and the largely, built seniors walk out of the house wearing just their bathing suits. Finnick takes the silent moment to show off and does a cannon ball in the deep end sending a wave knocking Annie and Katniss off of their tubes.

"Nice entrance, shithead! You dunked these two perfectly lovely ladies in the pool for no reason." Thresh yells once Finnick resurfaces

Both, Annie and Katniss quickly blush at Thresh's compliment and start talking in hushed voices between each other.

"I apologize ladies." Thresh smiles genuinely as he holds out his hand to the girls to help them out of the pool

"It's okay." They reply then run over to their towels

Clove watches, out of the corner of her eye, the same tall blond boy she saw earlier slowly makes his way to the side of the pool and sits at the end sticking his feet in. She watches as every muscle in his arm bulges and relaxes as he grips the side of the pool. His short blond hair sticks up in spikes and his blue eyes radiates more blue from the reflection of the pool. She feels her stomach start to flip again sending a strange tingly feeling to her toes.

"Clo? Clo? Come on!" Peeta nudges her in the shoulder

"Huh? Oh sorry. Where are we going?" She asks standing up

Peeta gives her a cheeky smile at her confused reaction, but doesn't probe for any answers, "Inside. We have been outside for most of the day. Your mother would kill me if you got sun burnt your first day out."

"Peeta, who's the six foot three, blond, brick wall sitting at the edge of your pool?" Clove asks in a low voice only loud enough for Peeta to hear

"That's Cato Anderson. He's here just as much as the rest of the morons my brother is friends with. Why got a thing for him Clo?" He playfully nudges her in the side

"Stop! No, I just don't remember seeing him around." She squeals swatting his elbow away from her side

_Maybe I should have?_

"He doesn't talk much. He's more of a lurker. A bit of advice, he's a nice guy, but he can get a really nasty temper. Just promise me you'll be careful around him Clo?"

"Promise."

The two part ways in the hallway; Peeta and Marvel go into Peeta's room to get changed and Clove joins the girls in the spare room. Clove locks herself in the bathroom of the spare bedroom and takes a quick shower. It isn't unusual for her to do that, the Mellark house is practically her own.

Over the few months of the summer she has grown extremely self-conscious of the long pink scar that now runs down her back and she isn't ready to hear everyone's comments yet about the scar.

"Clove come on! What's taking so long?" Jackie yells banging on the bathroom door

"I'll be out in a second." She yells back examining her back in the mirror

She replays the day she got all of her bandages taken off of her back and the argument she got into with her mom about the permanent mark that will always be on her body. Clove didn't want the surgery, it was the last thing she wanted, but it was either get your back straightened by a few metal rods and bolts or potentially live the rest of your life looking like the hunchback of Notre Dame. Now she is stuck with a stupid scar along with everything else that weighs down on her small shoulders.

She pulls her tank top on and slumps down against the cabinets of the sink, silently letting the tears stream down her cheeks and holding her head from the massive headache that is creeping up. There is a light knock at the bathroom door and then silence then a light knock again.

"Clo?" Peeta's cautious voice emits from the other side

Clove reaches up and twists the handle of the bathroom door letting it swing slightly open. Peeta sees the crying lump of his best friend on the floor and immediately sits next to her wrapping his arm around her small shoulders. She rests her head on his shoulder and brushes away the tears with the heels of her hands. Peeta just rests his head on top of Clove's and doesn't ask any questions. He knows Clove managed to get herself worked up over her scar again, it's not the first time it's happened this summer. Along with everything else she has to deal with, he knows her tiny frame can only take so much.

"Can I play your piano?" She says finally breaking the silence

"Absolutely."

Once they get downstairs Clove sits in front of the piano, which occupies the empty wall across the wall from the big leather couch in the living room. Annie, Katniss, Jackie, Marvel and Peeta sit on the couch awaiting Clove to treat them to her amazing piano skills. Clove takes a deep breath focusing on the sheet music for her favorite song she memorized forwards and backwards. She shuts her eyes and her fingers start to dance across the ebony and ivory keys.

_Goodbye  
__Should be saying that to you by now, shouldn't I?  
__Laying down a law that I live by  
__Well, maybe next time_

_I've got a thick tongue  
__Brimming with the words that go unsung  
__I simmer then I burn for a someone  
__The wrong one_

_And I tell myself to let the story end  
__That my heart will rest in someone else's hand  
__But my 'Why not me?' philosophy began  
__And I said_

_Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?  
__I'll be alright  
__Just not tonight  
__But someday_

_Oh, I wish you'd want me to stay  
__I'll be alright  
__Just not tonight  
__But someday_

_Maybe  
__It's a vicious little word that can slay me  
__Keep me where I'm hurting, you make me  
__Hang from your hands_

_But no more  
__I won't beg to buy a shot at your back door  
__If I'm aching at the thought of you, what for?  
__That's not me anymore_

_And I'm not the girl that I intend to be  
__But I dare you, darlin', just you wait and see  
__But this time not for you, but just for me  
__I said_

_Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?  
__I'll be alright  
__Just not tonight  
__But someday_

_Oh, I wish you'd want me to stay  
__I'll be alright  
__Just not tonight  
__But someday_

_Say it's coming soon  
__Someday without you  
__All I can do  
__Is get me past the ghost of you_

_Wave goodbye to me  
__I won't say I'm sorry  
__I'll be alright  
__Once I find the other side of someday_

_Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?  
__I'll be alright  
__Just not tonight  
__But someday_

_Oh, I wish you'd want me to stay  
__I'll be alright  
__Just not tonight  
__But someday_

She finishes and spins around on the piano bench to face her friends and is greeted with a thunderous applause not just from her friends, but from all of the older boys who have come inside from the pool and are standing back in the kitchen. Her cheeks turn the softest shade of pink at the approval from the crowd. Ryan even lets out a loud woop of approval. The girls run over and give Clove a massive hug for her performance.

"Peet. Marv. Dad is setting up the birthday bonfire outside, get your scrawny asses out there and help him or I'll make you two run extra at practice." Ryan smirks at the two younger boys

Both of them stand up and scamper outside to help with the bon-fire.

"Great job, little one!" Ryan says ruffling the top of Clove's hair "I missed hearing your voice around here."

Ryan, Finnick and Thresh disappear up the stairs to get changed into dry clothes. All of the girls walk to the sliding glass door to meet the bon-fire outside. Clove notices Cato lingering around the island of the kitchen fiddling with a bottle of Gatorade.

"Hey," He says in his low raspy voice to catch Clove's attention

Clove abruptly stops staring the large boy in the eye.

"Great job." He compliments her adding a lop-sided smile

"Thanks." She squeaks and her face immediately turns red at her high-pitched reply

Cato laughs and heads to the stairs taking them two at a time and disappearing to the second floor.

* * *

Cato sits with everyone around bon fire while they wait for Mr. Mellark to be done with the hamburgers and hot dogs he is cooking on the grill along with his fresh baked rolls right from the bakery. He sits in a chair across the fire pit from Clove and watches her laugh and talk as the light from the fire dances on her face. She sits propped on Peeta's knee and is wearing one of Peeta's old sweatshirts.

Jealously burns deep inside of him. Does he wish she was wearing one of his old sweatshirts? Or that she was sitting on his lap and not Peeta's lap? He can feel the jealously quickly turn to anger; he takes a deep breath and shakes the thought out of his head.

_Seriously? You are jealous of your best friends little brother. That's a new one. Way to go._

_Not like she'd ever want to go out with you anyway._

He takes two cheeseburgers off of the platter that Thresh jams into his shoulder bringing him out of his daze. He devours his first one in about three bites and laughs at the younger girl's faces as they marvel at the cheeseburgers that disappeared in a matter of second right before their eyes.

"Peeta, I'm fine." His ears catch the quiet protests of the small girl that has captivated his attention all day

"You have to eat, Clove." Peeta furrows his eyebrows at her

Cato looks down at the plate she is holding and sees a mound of a ripped up roll that once housed a hamburger patty.

"I'm not hungry, Peeta. The stupid medication has screwed up my appetite. The doctor told me to eat what I can." She huffs and crosses her arms

Cato's ears perk up at the mention of medication and doctors. His curiosity gets the best of him when his mind starts racing about why a girl like her may need medicine that will make her loose her appetite.

"I'll eat it!" Marvel pipes up through a mouth full of burger

"Suit yourself." Clove smiles and hands Marvel the plate of burger and roll

Peeta gives a disapproving glare at Clove for giving up her food so easily.

Finnick decides it is an appropriate time to tell scary stories around the bonfire that sends most of the girls ducking behind the chairs or hiding behind their hands, but not her. She stays so focused in the story and laughs when all of the scary parts happen. Cato realizes later on the goofy smile that he has on his face while he watches her.

What surprises him though, is not too long after is she is fast asleep with her shoulder leaning against Peeta's chest and her head is rested in the crook of his neck. He keeps his hand around her waist like this it is completely normal for this to happen. Cato feels anger, confusion and jealousy bubbling up inside him. He wants to know what is going on with those two and he wants to know now.

_Did Ry mention something about them dating? Is that why Finnick knew hands off?_

_Tomorrow's first priority is to find out what the deal with them is._

* * *

**A/N: ***NEW AN*** I hope you like the new angle that this is going! Even if you haven't caught onto the few hints that I have left you will soon as the story goes on! Any questions or what not let me know! Thanks again for sticking with me! :)**

Wow! You guys are amazing! I didn't expect ten reviews on the first chapter in less then a day! I can't believe it I am so excited! Thank you soo much!

The song that Clove sings is called "Gonna get over you" by Sara Barrielles

xoxo,  
centerstagex11

Shoutouts:

Guest: Thank you! :)

beautiful-Isabelle-fuhrman: Thank you soo much! I am glad you like it already likeit! :)

wokeupinwonderland: Thank you!:)

Shae101: I hope you like the update!

clovelycato555: Wow that is soo sweet! I am so glad you like it! :)

soccergal21: Aww thank you! :)

Guest: Don't worry it wont! :)

RealMcCoy17: thank you! I am glad you like it!

AmandaKK1524: Thank you! I am soo glad you like it and its just the first chapter!

marianeclover: oh my goodness that is soo sweet! Thank you soo much! I hope you like the update


	3. Chapter 3

Cato drove home that night and was more confused then ever about what just occurred at the Mellark's all day. Here was a girl that he only saw as his best friends little brothers best friend. Now he had that feeling that he wanted to know more about her and he wanted to be the one she sat with at the bonfire tonight.

Her green eyes have become burned into the back of his brain and can make him smile like a maniac if he isn't paying attention. The image of how she had so peacefully fallen asleep on Peeta's lap made his stomach burn with jealousy and he could instantly feel his anger start to rise.

By the time he was at the stop sign right before he was at his house he was gripping his steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white and his head was starting to spin. He shook his hands out and closed his eyes focusing on his breathing. Deep even, breaths from his stomach.

_Pull yourself together._

_You realize how ridiculous you'd look if any of your friends found out you were jealous of Peeta._

The same question that has been running in the back of his mind comes up again.

_Are they even dating?_

He opened his eyes again, slowly pressed the gas petal and drove down the road to his house. He pulls his into the driveway and enters his house through the front door. Everyone in the Anderson house is peacefully asleep and there are only a few lights on throughout the house. Cato quietly walks through the kitchen and grabs a banana off the counter and heads down the long hallway to get to the tiny staircase that leads up to his bedroom.

He takes a quick turn into one of the doorways in the hallway and bends down brushing the few blond curls out of little sisters forehead, "Goodnight, Princess." He whispers and plants a quick kiss on her forehead.

Cato quietly walks the rest of the hallway and takes two stairs at a time up to his bedroom. He throws his practice bag into his closet and it lands with a loud thump on the floor. He turns his TV on to some late night show before jumping in the shower.

He turns the shower on as hot as he can letting the water relax muscles aches he didn't even know he had.

He tries to think of practice, of football, of his sister, of anything to keep his mind off of Clove. All he can think of is her petite and amazingly toned body, the way her pony tail fell perfectly down her back. The way the light from the bon-fire danced across her alabaster skin and made her eye's dance and look so alive. Finally, the way her body was perfectly molded against Peeta's when she was asleep and how badly he wanted to feel her body pressed against his; he immediately had to grab the shower nozzle and turn it on to cold.

"Shit!" he growled and slammed his hand against the tiled wall of the shower

_As of now she is off limits. So just relax._

_She probably thinks you're one of Ry's meat head friends and wants nothing to do with you anyway._

It's hard to tell Cato 'no' when he really wants something and right now he wants Clove and only Clove.

Once the last bit of shampoo disappeared down the drain and he had rubbed his skin raw of the dirt, chlorine and sweat, Cato stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He opened the connecting door to his bedroom and finished drying himself off before throwing on a pair of boxers and his flannel pajama pants.

Cato catches a glimpse of himself in his mirror that is attached to the top of his closet door. He turns around and looks back in the mirror trying to get the best view of his back that he can. He can barely make out the thin, pink, fleshy colored scar that runs up his back from right above his tail bone to right below his neck. It is barely visible now from the tan he acquired over the summer and the muscles that's have formed in his back since he got his surgery.

He walks over and sits on the end of his bed and laughs remembering after he had the surgery his mom claimed he walked like he had "a stick up his ass". Not to mention he felt like a complete moron by how straight his posture was when he was walking he didn't need his mom constantly making jokes.

There is a quiet knock at his door, "Cato can I come in?"

"Yeah."

His mom pushes the door open and she shuffles in wearing her giant pink fluffy slippers.

"What were you laughing at?" She asks with a tired smile

"I was just remembering after my surgery when you used to tell me I walked like I had a stick up my ass." Cato smiles

"Well, it was true." She says stifling back a laugh "Let me see your scar."

Cato shifts around in his bed so his back is to his mom. She gently runs a finger down his scar and examines it like only a mother would.

"You know, Dr. BeeTee would really be proud of how well that is healed up." She says pleasantly patting her son on the back

Cato laughs and shifts back around to lay down in his bed, "What's up Mom? Why aren't you still asleep?"

"I thought I heard you come in and just wanted to see how the Mellark's was?"

"Fine." Cato says bluntly running his hand over his face

His mother knows there was more that happened that day, but she knows not to push her son too much. There is silence between them as she tries to read what could possibly be going on in her son's mind.

"Don't forget you have therapy tomorrow after practice." She stands up and gives her son a kiss on the forehead

"I know Mom don't worry. Goodnight." He waves good night to her before she closes the door

Cato turns over in bed, thinking about Clove again. He thinks about when he first saw her floating in the pool in the bright green tube. He still hadn't figured out why the way she carried herself seemed so familiar to him.

He hears his mom's voice in his head repeating the same statement, "Cato, relax you walk like you have a stick up your ass."

His eyes widen in shock, could she have gotten the same surgery he had? Is that why she was complaining to Peeta about doctors and medication?

_Don't be stupid._

_Now your mind is just making up things._

He closes his eyes and tries to clear it by running football plays in his head. It doesn't work all he can think of is her brilliant smile and sweet sounding giggle from around the bon-fire.

* * *

**A/N: Soo thoughts? I wonder if you guys caught the big plot line of the story with out me saying exactly what it is! hmmmm... if not you'll just have to wait as the story progresses ;)**

**Wow! Just wow! I didn't expect to have over twenty reviews in just two chapters! You guys are amazing. Thank you soo much! I love you all! :)**

**shoutouts:**

**soccergal21- thank you soo much I am glad you like it!**

**Koyamon-lover- that is soo sweet! I wish i could write it everyday! Thank you soo much! love you too! :)**

**starsriseandsing- thank you soo much! :)**

**RoseCloveNessie- thank you! :D**

**OdairBear- OMG you are too sweet! :)Thank you soo much!**

**Mystery Night- Thank you! I am glad you like it! :)**

**RealMcCoy17- Thank you! :)**

**Guest- Thank you! :)**

**clovelycato555- thank you! I am soo glad that you like it! That was probably the most creative review I got! I love the whole capital letter thing! :)**

**Guest-Aww thank you!**

**Aelitaofthewolves- Thank you! I am glad you like it!**

**999fan- Yes! Don't worry the surgery went fine and so am I! :) and thank you soo much! I am glad you like it!**

**catoandclove4eva- You are soo sweet! I am so glad you like it! I've seen your reviews on my other story too! Thank you soo much! :)**

**Carrigan- Wow that is huge! Thank you soo much I am glad you like it! :)**

**AmandaKK1524- Yay! I am soo glad you like it! Thank you!:)**

**obsessedchick44- Thank you soo much! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am back and better than ever! :) It was a very quick break I know! haha Regarding the AN I made yesterday I just wanted to quickly thank every one that sent me supportive messages about still continuing with my story! You are all so sweet and gave me the confidence to keep continuing!**

**I went back and edited through all three chapters that I had previously written and changed some things that will affect the story differently than before. So I recommend rereading everything so you know where the characters stand now! I am also posting chapter 4 with this massive update too so you get something new along with it! I love you all and thanks for the continuous support! xoxo**

* * *

"Be careful. Text me when you get there. Don't drive too fast. Be careful."

"Mom you already told me that." Clove smiles reassuringly at her mother

"Watch out for squirrels." Her mother says frantically

Clove stops with her hand on the door handle of her car and looks up at her mom with her eyebrow raised, "Really? Squirrels?"

"I'm nervous, Clove. What do you want me to say? My little girl has her license, this is a big day."

"Yes Mom, I do realize that. Don't worry I am only going to the high school to pick up Peeta, we are going to get something to eat, then I have therapy for my back. If the guy at the DMV trusts me to drive without an adult I think you should too." She gives her mom another reassuring smile before entering her brand new car

"Text me!" Her mom yells as she closes the door

Clove gives a thumbs up as a signal she heard her. Clove excitedly runs her hands over the black leather of the steering wheel. She lets out an excited squeal of finally being able to be allowed on the road by herself. No more nagging words from her mother while Clove practiced in the car with her. Clove gently turns the keys in the ignition and swiftly reverses out of the drive and off to the high school.

Finally the one bit of freedom she has, and she couldn't be happier. She drives past the football field and quickly glances over at the field. The football players are scattered all over the field some running plays, others stretching, there is a small group discussing something while looking at a clip board and some more putting equipment away. Clove takes particular notice of two boys trying to put away a large truck tire and failing miserably. Right away she knows it's Peeta and Marvel; Marvel's tall and lanky body is the dead give away.

She pulls into a parking spot and still keeps an eye on the two boys trying to maneuver the giant tire to the empty trailer the football team keeps there practice equipment in. Marvel and Peeta successfully flip the tire, Peeta falls on top of the tire and struggles getting up with the amount of equipment he has on, Marvel helps Peeta up and the two start flailing their arms wildly at each other. Clove snorts out a laugh watching the comedy act unfurl in front of her between her two friends.

Clove scans the field watching the other players in action. Her eyes fall on the small group of boys surrounding the clipboard. Immediately she recognizes Ryan, who is dishing out orders to his friends. On his left she recognizes Finnick and on his right is Cato. Clove's eyes fall on the tall blond and she scans his body.

First thing she notices is his how nice his ass is in the tight and over padded football pants, her face immediately flushes. She trails her eyes up farther to his face, his blond hair that stood up in spikes on the top of his head just yesterday now lies flat from sweat and his helmet.

Cato lifts up the bottom of his practice jersey and undoes all of the straps and latches from his shoulder pads. He lifts up the end of his t-shirt and wipes the sweat off of his eyebrows. Clove stares with wide-eyes at his perfectly sculpted muscles on his body. The loud sound from the coaches whistle brings Clove back from her trance and she sits on the hood of her car running her hand over her face.

_Get a hold of yourself Clove._

_If Marvel was here when that happened, you never would have heard the end of it._

The crunching sound of rocks against cleat spikes fills the air and Clove looks up seeing the entire football team slowly walking back in the direction of the high school. She slides her sunglasses onto her face and tries to act as normal as possible. Or as normal as one possibly can act when practically every boy in the school is walking past your car.

"Clo?" She hears from the mass of boys

She cranes her neck looking for the familiar face that matches the familiar voice.

"Clo! You did it?!" Peeta shouts jumping from the crowd

Clove smiles and jingles her car keys in her hands, she jumps down from her car throwing her arms around Peeta's neck.

"I knew you could do it!" He says in her shoulder

"Still up for a victory lunch and trip to therapy?" She asks

"You can count on that. Let me shower first."

"Yes, you need it." Clove giggles pushing Peeta in the shoulder

"Clove Windsor, did I hear you got your license?" Ryan exclaims joining them

"Yes, yes I did." She beams proudly

"Congratulations, little one." He says playfully ruffling her hair

Clove scowls up at him flattening out her hair.

"Now I won't have to be driving this one's sorry ass everywhere." Ryan says pointing back to his younger brother

"Hey!" Peeta retorts and playfully punches his brother in the arm

The two of them start to playfully fight each other and Clove giggles watching Peeta get easily taken down by his brother.

"Alright you two break it up." Finnick's voice booms as he steps in between the two brothers

"Congratulations Clove!" Finnick adds with a wink before dragging the oldest Mellark off to the locker room

Both Clove and Peeta turn their heads and watch Finnick and Ryan go to the high school. Clove catches Cato's eye as he stares at her and Peeta by her car. Once he realizes she is watching him he flashes her a lopsided smile and a small wave, which she returns with a wave as she feels her face turn the shade a fire truck.

"You know him?" Peeta hisses

"He was kind of at your house yesterday, Mr. Overprotective." She smirks

"I didn't think you guys talked at all." He protests crossing his arms

"After I played piano for you guys he stopped me and said I did a good job. It was just a wave Peeta it's not like he asked me to marry him. Now go shower so we can get going." She waves Peeta off in the direction of the locker room

* * *

Cato stands in front of his locker shoving all of his equipment into his practice bag for his mom fabreeze later tonight. He is in such a euphoric state just by seeing Clove for the few second that he did. He feels like a complete moron, but he was excited that she even waved back to him.

"Hey, Little Mellark." Finnick calls

"Is the nick name really necessary?" Peeta moans from a few rows down

The members of the football team shares a round of laughter at the well-known nick name that was given to Peeta, which he despises.

"Yes, it is. That's quite a lady you got yourself there." Finnick replies

Peeta appears in the opening of the section of lockers housing his brother and his friends. Cato looks up and sees the younger Mellark only wearing a pair of mesh basketball shorts, his hair still wet from a shower and a very confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Clove. She's hot. Have you seen her ass?" Finnick laughs

Cato, being used to Finnick's stupid comments about girls just lets it roll off of his shoulders, but his stomach twinges at how he used the comment on Clove; on the other hand has never seen Peeta get so angry before, it kind of scared Cato. Peeta was always the calm one that tried to keep everyone else calm, but the deep red color his face is turning is strange for him. Cato, being familiar with trying to contain his anger, got up to place a reassuring hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"Peeta, breathe." Cato says as he inches his way cautiously to the now tomato red Peeta

"He's such an asshole!" Peeta mutters under his breath for only Cato to hear

"I know." Cato chuckles "You're better off just leaving now, before he says anything else stupid."

Peeta, whose face is now a slight pinkish color, gives a thankful smile to Cato before returning to his locker.

Once Peeta is out of sight Ryan swiftly smacks Finnick upside the head, "You are too stupid for words."

"What? What I said was true." Finnick says rubbing the back of his head

"There is so much you don't know. Just do us all a favor and don't talk about Clove like that around my brother."

Cato's ears perk up at the latter part of what Ryan just said.

_What is the deal with those two?_

Cato didn't see them kiss when Clove first arrived earlier.

_Maybe they aren't dating after all? _

_Maybe Peeta is just an over protective best friend?_

Cato is happy if that part is true. If he couldn't be in that position Peeta is the next best guy to watch out for her.

"What's the big deal?" Finnick asks

"Dude, just shut up!" Thresh, Ryan and Cato react at the same time

"Hey, Peet." Ryan calls

"What?" Peeta barks back

"Chill bro. I'm leaving, you're going with Clove right?"

"Yeah. See you home!" Peeta replies in his normal voice

Cato finishes packing the rest of his sweaty practice clothes and hauls his bag onto his shoulder and walks out with Ryan to their cars. While they are walking out Cato notices Clove sitting on the trunk of her car going through her phone.

"Hey, little one!" Ryan calls to her

She looks up squinting at them and waves happily. She flips her hair over her shoulder and jumps down from the trunk of her car.

"Where's lover boy? If we don't leave soon, I'm going to be late for therapy." She looks up at Ryan crossing her arms

"Lover boy?" Cato questions

Clove looks up at Cato and giggles behind her hand, "Oh God, don't tell Peeta you know about that! He'd kill me if he knew anyone else found out."

"Your secret is safe with me." Cato says winking at the tiny brunette

She gives him a shy smile as her cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

"It's my brother's nick name. Sort of an on going joke between the three of us. He'll be out any minute. As long as he and Marvel aren't continuing their bromance." Ryan laughs before leaving to his car

"Have fun with Lover boy." Cato adds with a smile before following Ryan in the direction of their cars

"Thanks!" Clove laughs and waves at the two older boys

Cato opens the door to his dark blue Jeep and throws his bag in the back seat.

"Anderson!" Ryan calls

"What's up?"

"You've got it bad man." Ryan laughs with a mischievous smile on his face

"What are you talking about?" Cato retorts, quickly wiping the huge smile off of his face

"I'm not stupid. It's written all over your face. Just be careful with her, she's a good kid. Or you'll feel the harmless wrath of my brother." He laughs before getting into his car

_'Just be careful with her, she's a good kid.' _Cato mulls those words over in his head a few times while he drives to therapy.

_Does that mean her and Peeta aren't dating?_

A satisfied smile spreads across his face as he pulls into the parking lot of the physical therapy building.

"He better not be shitting me." Cato grumbles as he gets out of his car

Still in the back of his mind he holds on to that one thread of hope that what Ry said was true.

Cato pushes open the door to _'Baxter Physical Therapy' _the little bell above the door rings and the blond behind the check in desk looks up from what she is intently writing.

"Hey Handsome." She purrs seductively at Cato

Cato laughs and rolls his eyes, "Cashmere. I see you haven't changed much."

Cashmere stands up from behind the check in desk revealing her tight fighting blouse and form fitting pencil skirt. She leans her hands on the top of the desk, running her fingers over Cato's sculpted arms.

"Aw come on gorgeous, you know you have always had a thing for me." She coos

"Cash, cut the crap." Her twin brother interjects

"Do you have to ruin everything Gloss?" She huffs sitting back down in her seat

"I'm ready for you, Cato." Gloss says

"Thanks for the save." Cato mutters under his breath

"Any time." Gloss laughs slapping Cato on the shoulder

"I'm right here." Cashmere groans before pulling out a nail file and buffing her nails

The two boys laugh and walk across the room where Cato sets up for his usual physical therapy routine.

* * *

"What happened last night? Last I remember I was listening to one of Finnick's stories and that was it." Clove asks

"You fell asleep while you were sitting on my lap." Peeta admits silently laughing

"Oh God, sorry." She replies sheepishly

"It's not like it's the first time that has ever happened, Clo."

"I know. But, Katniss probably wants to kill me." She says

She slaps her hand over her mouth when she realizes what she just let slip.

"What did you just say about Katniss?" Peeta asks wide-eyed

"Nothing." She squeaks

Clove pulls into the last open parking spot in the physical therapy parking lot. She turns the key in the ignition and tries to leave before Peeta can ask her anymore questions. He grabs her arm and keeps her trapped in the car.

"Please Clo?" He gives her his best puppy dog face

"No, Peeta. Some things are for me to know and you to possibly never find out." She smiles quickly and jumps out of the car

"That is so not fair, Clo. You know how I feel about her." Peeta mumbles following after Clove

"I know. Believe me, I know better than anyone. Somethings are meant to be a stay a secret." She gives him a reassuring smile

Clove pushes open the door to _'Baxter Physical Therapy' _and the little bell above the door rings. Peeta takes a seat on the black leather couch in the waiting room.

"Hey Cash." Clove greets the blond behind the desk

"Hey Girl. My brother will be ready for you soon."

Clove sits down on the couch next to Peeta and quickly scans the room. Clove scans the room noticing the other patience that are present, she notices a familiar blond in the back corner with some wires connected to his shoulders. His blue eyes sparkle in the florescent light as he laughs with someone that she has never seen before.

"Is that Cato?" She whispers to Peeta

"Yeah, actually that is." Peeta sounds just as surprised to see him

"What happened to his shoulder?"

"He plays second string quarterback, when he's not playing wide receiver. He took a really bad tackle while playing quarterback last season. Busted up his shoulder pretty bad. Guess he's still doing therapy for it." Peeta shrugs

Clove sits back into the couch and watches Cato as he easily detaches wires from his shoulder and goes off to other exercises like he has done it a million times.

"Clo?" Peeta slaps her in the shoulder "Clo!"

"Huh- what?" Clove says shaking her head

Peeta snickers behind his hand. She looks between Peeta and Gloss and they are both holding back laughs.

"I'm ready for you Clove, unless you have other things you'd rather look at." Gloss smirks

"Oh both of you shut up!" Clove hisses and smacks Peeta in the arm

She gets up and follows Gloss down the row of tables similar to the ones that Cato was sitting on earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Gloss asks

"Sore as hell. I just want to get back out on the beam again. But, I have drama club to look forward to once school starts." Clove admits

Gloss shakes his head understanding the petite gymnasts anger.

"I know, Clove. You also know we have to take this one step at a time. Can I take a look at your scar?"

Clove unzips the light weight Jacket she is wearing and pushes her hair aside, exposing the top part of her scar that shows above the back of her tank top.

"This is healing really well. As usual we are going to take it easy again today." Gloss says

He attaches wires to Clove's back and turns some knobs on the machine they are connected to, in turn it makes the pads on Clove's back vibrate just to loosen up her muscles. A few minutes later Gloss comes back and detaches the pads from her back and Clove jumps down from the table to start her next stretch.

She bends over to touch her toes, which will stretch out the very sore muscles in her back. The longer she hangs there the more she can feel the pain from her muscles stretching getting more severe and her vision starts to get all blotchy. But, she stays there longer and reaches farther to her toes determined to get back into the gym. Next thing she knows her vision goes black and she collapses to the ground.

* * *

Cato walks out of the back room of the physical therapy building making big circles with his arm trying to ease the soreness in his shoulder. He stops in his tracks when he sees a familiar brunette next to one of the tables stretching down to her toes.

The way she seems to be struggling to reach her toes reminds him of when he was given the same stretches after his surgery.

_So I was right?_

_Well that's a first._

He grabs Gloss by the shoulder when he walks past Cato.

"Dude, is that Clove?" He whispers pointing in her direction

"Clove Windsor? Yeah, that's her." Gloss replies

Cato furrows his eyebrows at the familiar last name, "Windsor as in Katie Windsor's little sister?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Kind of, but I know her sister very well." Cato chuckles remembering Ryan's old girlfriend who graduated a year ahead of them

_There is so much that I need to find out._

Cato smirks to himself and sits down on one of the tables next to him.

"Why is she here?" Cato asks

"Recovering from back surgery. Just between you and me, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you before." Gloss admit before walking into the back room

Cato smiles satisfied and turns his attention back to Clove. He watches as her legs start to shake underneath her, he inches to the edge of the table just in case she needs help.

Next thing he knows she collapses in a lump on the floor. Cato is by her side in a matter of seconds followed by Peeta.

"Clo? What happened?" Peeta looks wide-eyed at Cato

"She was stretching and collapsed. Has she had anything to eat?" Cato asks

"We went to lunch, but she hardly ate. She said it's her medicine that makes her loose her appetite." Peeta says

Cato scoops Clove's small body up in his arms and gently places her on the table, resting her head on a pillow. Peeta runs to get Gloss and a bottle of water along with some food. Cato pulls up a stool and sits next to Clove to wait until she wakes up.

Ten minutes later Clove's eyes slowly flutter open and she squints searching for someone.

"Peeta." She moans

He quickly appears next to her and she grabs his hand, "Clo, I'm right here."

Cato eyes their hands warily.

_If they are just friends, how do they do stuff like that and it not be awkward?_

_Clearly, There is a lot more that I don't know._

"What happened?"

"You blacked out doing one of your stretches." Cato interjects and hands her a bottle of water

She smiles and takes the bottle slowly taking a sip and rests her free hand on her forehead, "My head hurts."

"Here eat this." Gloss says handing her a granola bar

"I'm not hungry." Clove retorts

"Clove." Peeta remarks

If looks could kill Peeta would have been dead by the way, Clove looked at him. The scowl on her face made Cato have to stifle back a laugh.

"Clove, I said we were going to take it easy today." Gloss lowers his eyebrows at Clove knowing how stubborn she can get

Clove doesn't answer and just looks down at her feet.

"Clo, I don't want you to drive home." Peeta tells her

"I agree with him Clove." Gloss says

"How the hell are we going to get home then?" Clove snaps

"I'll do it." Cato says

The words tumble out before he realizes what he just said.

"You will?" Peeta and Clove say in unision

_Act casual._

"Uhh... Yeah, your brother is home right?" Cato asks the youngest Mellark

"Yeah."

"I'll get him to give me a ride back."

Peeta helps Clove off of the table and keeps his hand on the small of her back as extra support just in case she falls again. Cato feels that familiar twinge in his stomach when he sees Peeta and Clove so close. He pushes that feeling away and remembers what Ryan said to him earlier: 'Just be careful with her, she's a good kid.'

_Not all hope is gone._

Cato smiles happily to himself as he gets into the driver seat of Cloves car. He watches through the rearview mirror as Clove and Peeta get into the back seat Clove rests her head on Peeta's shoulder and gives Cato a shy smile which he returns with a wink. Her face turns a softest shade pink and she returns to talking to Peeta.

* * *

**A/N: Soo thoughts? I hope you guys like it! This was probably my favorite chapter so far! Any questions or anything let me know!**

**For those of you who read my other story 'I Never Planned on You' don't worry I didn't forget about you guys! I am still working out where I want to take the story next. Don't worry an update is coming soon!**

**Thank you all for your support! Especially after the slight rockie start I had! See you soon!**

**xoxo,  
centerstagex11**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cato! Wake up!" His mom shouts from the bottom of the small staircase leading up to her son's room

"Oh Carly, sweetie be careful!" She holds her hands out as her tiny daughter wobbles trying to lift her body to the next step

"Kitty up!" Carly demands

She reaches her hands up on the last step and kicks her leg up onto the step hauling her small body onto the step.

"Kitty!" She smacks a tiny hand on the door "Up!"

The door to Cato's room cracks open and Cato sticks his head out through opening at the bottom of the door so he is eye level with Carly.

"Halt who goes there!" He says in a dramatically low voice and reaches a hand out to tickle Carly in the stomach.

She squeals with laughter and reaches a chubby arm out grabbing Cato's nose. She pushes Cato's door open more and climbs the final ledge into her brother's room.

"Kitty up!" She repeats as she climbs up onto Cato's back and sits diaper side down on his back

"Are you up now?" His mother looks up at him from the first floor holding back a laugh

"Yes, I think so. Why are you waking me up on my only day off from practice in a good month?" Cato asks

"You get the lucky job of taking your little sister to Cinna's for her class!" His mom replies clapping her hands with enthusiasm

"Cinna's? You mean the guy with the gold eyeliner that runs the drama department at school?"

"Yes, him exactly! I enrolled your sister in one of his classes in hopes it will help her come out of her shell more. Since your off you get to drive her!"

Cato scowls at his mother for waking him up early just to use him to drive his sister.

"Don't give me that look! Get dressed you have to leave in ten minutes. Come one Carly I need to get you dressed." She motions to her daughter

"No!" Carly moans and buries her head into Cato's back

"See now she's got the right idea!" Cato remarks sarcastically

His mother lowers her eyebrows at him with a disapproving glare on her face, "Cato your not helping!"

"Sorry! Come on Carls time to go get dressed." Cato meticulously lifts his sister off of his back and watches as she slides butt first down the steps

He shuts his door when she is successfully down the steps and walks over to his closet reaching for a pair of cargo shorts and an old football t-shirt he runs some gel through his hair, grabs his keys, cellphone and aviators heads down stairs to the kitchen.

"Give this to the girl with the blond hair sitting at the front desk, it's the tuition for the class." His mom says handing him an envelope

"Okay." He says stuffing the envelope in his back pocket "Ready munchkin?"

She wiggles her way down from the kitchen chair and runs over to Cato sliding her tiny hand into his. His mom kisses both of them on the forehead before Cato picks Carly up and heads out to his Jeep with her.

* * *

Clove tucks one leg underneath her and sits down on it chewing the back of the pen she has in her hand. She intently scans the list of songs for the fall showcase she has written on the piece of paper in front of her. The only problem is most of the songs she listed are duets, she needs to find someone to sing with her if she has any hope of winning the showcase. She taps her forehead with the back of the pen trying to think of someone she can sing with.

"Hey, Prim!?" Clove yells

"Yes?" A blond head pops out of the nearest rehearsal room to the front desk where Clove is sitting

"What are the chances I could get your sister to sing with me in the fall showcase?" Clove asks

Prim walks out of the rehearsal room and sits on the front desk flattening out her black flippy shirt. Being part of Cinna's senior theatre company both Clove and Prim have the opportunities to teach the summer classes and a few select classes during the year. Having the opportunity to teach also comes with the requirement of wearing professional black and white. Today Prim wears a black flippy shirt with a white blouse and a black headband. Clove wears a simple black sun dress with a white sweater on top.

"I doubt it, Clove. She didn't sing a lot after our dad died, but now since she broke up with Gale it's a very rare occasion I get to hear her sing." She says; a small frown setting on her face

"I _need_ her to sing with me! Most of these songs are duets and she is the only one who would be able to sing the songs on my list!" Clove scrunches her face in disappointment.

Suddenly her eyes go wide and a mischievous smile spreads across her face, "I think I know who can get her to sing. I need to make a call to a certain best friend of mine."

"Peeta?" Prim whispers like the room is filled with Katniss'

"Exactly." Clove leans back into her seat smirking

"You are devious." Prim giggles before heading back into the rehearsal room

Clove returns to narrowing down the list of songs she has and thinking of a way to persuade Peeta into talking Katniss into doing the showcase. Clove is so immersed into her list that she doesn't realize the next person that walks into the front door. She turns her chair to the opening of the desk to meet Prim in the rehearsal room with the other kids when she sees a small girl standing at the end of the desk.

She has curly golden blond hair pulled up into two pigtails high on her head with purple bows, a purple t-shirt that matches the color of the bows with a silver tiara printed on her shirt and jean shorts. Clove waves at the little girl and she shyly returns the wave.

"Hi Sweetie, are you here for class with Mr. Cinna?" Clove asks bending down to be eye level with her

The little girl shakes her head making her pigtails bob up and down, she sticks her thumb in her mouth.

"I like your shirt," Clove sticks her hand out and tickles the small girl in the tummy "Crowns are very pretty."

"Kitty calls me his little princess." She says with the usual toddler lisp that Clove can't help, but find unbearably cute

The little girl turns around and points to the sitting area where Clove finds the familiar ocean blue eyes of Cato Anderson watching the exchange between Clove and with baby sister with a wide smile on his face. Clove feels her cheeks instantly blush as she stands up and waves at Cato. Cato returns the wave and joins the two girls by the front desk.

"Kitty, I'm assuming?" Clove asks trying to hold back a laugh at the unique nickname

Cato chuckles and hold out his car keys revealing a key chain of the big green and purple polka dotted monster from the movie _Monsters Inc. _Clove recalls the big monster being called kitty by the small girl in the movie. She laughs picturing Cato head to toe in green and purple fur.

_He can totally look like that monster._

"Apparently I remind her of him. This is my little sister Carly." He says patting the small girl on the head

"Hi Carly I'm Clove! Are you ready to go into class?" Clove asks holding out her hand

Carly hides behind Cato's leg grabbing onto the pocket of shorts, "Kitty, no!" She whines burying her head in the back of Cato's leg

Cato looks down at his sister a look of annoyance and worry mixed on his face. Clove places a gently hand on Cato's arm and they both react like the worlds largest spark was set off between them.

"Don't worry Cinna told me about your sister. She'll be better once we get more into the class. Wait-I have an idea!" She exclaims smiling widely

Clove bends down again to be eye level with Carly.

"Carly?" Clove says gently, Carly's blonde curls appear from behind Cato's leg "Would you like it if Kitty went in with you?"

The wide smile on her face shows her approval of Cloves question.

"No no!" Cato exclaims "I don't do the whole acting thing!"

"Don't worry Mr. athletic! It's just a few quick theatre games and then arts and crafts. You don't have to stay for the arts and crafts I swear." Clove looks Cato in his big blue eyes and smiles

"I can't believe I am about to do this!" Cato moans rubbing his hands through his hair

Cato grabs his little sisters hand and follows the peppy brunette into the rehearsal room. Cato takes a seat on the floor next to Clove in the big circle of little kids. Carly takes a seat on the other side of Cato, but sits so closely into his side its like she wants to disappear.

Clove takes charge in running all of the theatre games with Prim for the little kids. She takes extra care to make sure Carly gets involved with the other kids and has fun. Cinna sits behind the grand piano in the corner making background music for the kids to do their games with. After a final round of freeze dance, Clove helps Prim set up the kids for arts and crafts for that day, then she quickly slips out of the rehearsal room and back to the sitting room.

"Hey way to leave me alone in there!" Cato chuckles walking to the tiny brunette on the couch

She presses her finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet and points to the cellphone in her hands. She pats the empty seat on the couch next to her. Cato easily takes the seat next to her on the couch.

"Hello?" Peeta's voice comes through Cloves phone

"Hi Peeta." She says in her sweetest voice possible

"Whatever it is Clove. No!" Peeta remarks clearly familiar with his best friends tone when she wants something

"Aww, Peeta! Please I need your help!" She begs

"I don't want to get stuck in another one of your crazy plans Clo!"

"Come one, Lover boy! It'll help two girls that you love very much!"

"Who?" Peeta asks the curiosity rising in his voice

"Well me of course." Clove replies

Peeta scoffs on the other end of the phone, "I kind of figured that one Clo. Who's the other one?"

"Katniss." Clove says bluntly

There is silence on the other end of the phone like Peeta is contemplating Clove's offer.

"What do you want me to do?" He finally replies

"Talk her into singing with me for the fall showcase! I want to do a duet and she is the only person I trust singing with me."

"Clo, I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean you know about..."

"Pleasseeeee Peeta! I'll drive you anywhere you want for a month." She pleads

"Fine! You were going to be driving me everywhere anyway, so technically I didn't win anything."

Clove giggles, "Thank you Peeta! Love you."

"Love you too, Clo! Talk to you later, say "Hi" to Prim for me."

Clove hangs up her phone and places it on her lap.

"How did you manage that one?" Cato laughs

"Peeta hates seeing me upset. So, I can usually talk him in to agreeing with me." Clove smiles triumphantly at him

"Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Look what we made!" Carly comes running out and Cato swiftly lifts her onto his lap

She holds up a foam crown decorated with a few jewels and slides it on her head.

"You look very pretty Princess." He says kissing his sister on the top of her head

Cato and Clove stand up from the couch and the two stand smiling ear to ear at each other and not saying a word.

"Umm- Are you going to the start of the season bon-fire by the lake? Ryan is orchestrating the whole thing." Cato asks rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"I think so. Peeta mentioned something about Ryan only allowing our group friends to go, even though it's primarily a senior party." Clove smiles tentatively at him

"Great I'll see you there." Cato says heading for the door holding his little sister

"See you there. Bye Carly" Clove waves as both of them leave

Clove turns around and sees Prim standing at the desk with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Clove asks

"He so wants you Clove." She giggles

"No, he doesn't. I'm just a junior, I'm sure he has hotter seniors falling at his feet."

"Believe what you want Clove. But, he wouldn't have made sure to ask you if you were going to the bon-fire if there wasn't the slightest bit of other feelings for you." Prim says

"Clove!" Cato's voice erupts

Clove whirls around and can't help the smile that instantly spreads on her face when she sees him.

"If I didn't give this to you guys my mom would kill me." He says handing her the envelope from his back pocket

"Thanks." She says

He smiles and disappears back through the door.

"L. O. V. E." Prim says in a sing song voice

"Prim!" Clove snaps at her comment

Prim giggles and disappears to one of the rehearsal rooms.

"By the way, Peeta says hi!" Clove yells

Clove goes back to fiddling mindlessly with some of the papers on the front desk, but all she can think about is the bon-fire.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you soo much for all of your reviews and support! It really means a lot! I promise I will do replies next chapter!**

**Soo what do you think about this chapter? I promise things will start to pick up more in the next chapters! :)**

**Just a note: In this story Prim is a freshman in high school! lol**

**xoxo,  
centerstagex11**


	6. Chapter 6

Clove walks in front of the big windows in the front of Mellark Bakery. She examines herself making sure her red and black Mellark Bakery t-shirt is straightened out. During the summer Clove joined Peeta working at the bakery to make some extra money before school starts. Sure, she had to get up early some days during the summer, but she was willing to give it up.

She pushes open the door, "Morning Boys!"

No response.

"Peeta? Ry?"

She hears muttered arguing coming from the kitchen and quickly follows to find the source of the sound. Clove grabs her black apron off the hook on the wall, slips the loop over her head and ties the strings around her waist. She walks behind the front counter and into the kitchen as the arguing gets louder.

"No, you're wrong! It's two parts flour to one part sugar." Peeta yells, digging a scooper into the bowl of flour.

"No, you're still wrong! Grandma's recipe says two parts flour to two parts sugar." Ryan argues.

"No, you're both wrong! It's one part flour to one part sugar." Clove interjects.

"I hate to say it, but she is right! Your Grandmother would be ashamed of both of you." Mr. Mellark walks into the kitchen chuckling.

"You were still wrong!" Ryan mutters, throwing some flour in his brothers face.

He walks towards Clove and gives her a quick hug before heading into the front of the bakery.

"Here." Clove hands Peeta a towel to get rid of the excess flour.

"You know it's going to be a good day when you get flour thrown in your face." Peeta groans dusting off his face.

"I think it suits you." Clove claims, holding back a giggle.

Peeta stares over Clove suspiciously.

"What?" She asks, self continuously looking over herself.

"Y-you look really skinny are you okay?"

She groans and rolls her eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. Let's not talk about it."

Peeta reaches out to Clove, bringing her into a tight hug. His stomach feels like it drops into a pit when he feels how skinny she actually his. He knows how stubborn Clove can be, so it won't be easy to get out what is actually wrong with her.

"Clove, you know if there is anything wrong you can always talk to me about it."

"I know Peeta. Thank you." She says with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Come on you two, it's almost opening time!"

Clove bends down quickly pulling her hair to a ponytail on the top of her head. She smiles at Peeta and they head to the front of the shop.

The morning rush is always the worst. It's almost three solid hours of grumpy people who have yet to have their morning cup of coffee. Clove and Peeta handle the front while Ryan and Mr. Mellark handle refilling the massive amounts of bagels, doughnuts and of course their signature cinnamon rolls.

When the rush is finally over Peeta and Clove collapse behind the register and rip into one of the extra bagels satisfying the rumbling feeling in their stomachs.

"Hey!" Ryan appears in the cut out square in the wall, resting his arms on the ledge.

His blonde hair lies flat on his head, slightly sticking to his forehead from the sheer layer of sweat.

"What?" Clove asks.

"Are you guys coming to the bonfire tonight?"

Clove looks to Peeta seeing what his response is going to be.

"I don't see why not." Peeta replies.

"I'll call the girls and tell them to come." Clove says, running her hand over her pony tail.

Clove and Peeta continue to munch on their bagels while Ryan checks something on his phone.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Clove exclaims excitedly.

"What?" Ryan asks.

"You can talk to Katniss for me tonight!" She turns beaming at Peeta.

Ryan scoffs, "Like that'll ever happen. What did you put him up to this time?"

"I want Katniss to sing in the showcase with me and Lover Boy is the only one that could possibly convince her to sing with me."

"I would love to see the day that happens." Ryan quips.

Peeta scrunches his face clearly not approving of what is being said.

"Oh lighten up Peet. If we can't joke around like that who can." Ryan laughs.

Clove leans her head on his shoulder, trying to get back on his good side.

"Look alive people. We got customers." Ryan declares then disappears from sight.

The bell above the door to the bakery jingles and there is quick pattering of feet towards the front display, which is concealing Peeta and Clove.

"Carls be careful!" Declares a concerned voice.

Clove's ears perk up to the familiar voice and a wide smile spreads across. There is a dull thud against the glass display case followed by Cato's familiar deep laugh.

"Find anything you like Princess?" Cato asks.

Clove signals to Peeta to stay in his spot and slowly climbs over his legs towards the direction of the display case. Clove stays bent down and appears face-to-face with Cato's baby sister. Carly has her face pressed against the glass examining every sugary treat available to her. Her blonde curls are pulled up into a pony tail tied off with a yellow bow, she is wearing a white and yellow plaid jumper with a cluster of daisies in the middle.

When Carly spots Clove a wide smile spreads across her face exposing her baby teeth and she waves at Clove.

"Kitty!" She exclaims and smacks her tiny hand on the glass.

Cato bends down next to his sister and immediately spots the familiar brunette on the other side, he waves to her and she waves back. Clove stands up leaning on the top of the display case.

"Welcome to Mellark Bakery, how may I help you?"

"Well, well, well, Windsor you seem to be showing up everywhere now." Cato smirks pulling his little sister up with him.

"Hi Carly!" Clove says, sticking her hand out and Carly returns with a high-five.

"Pick what you want Carls. What's a matter Peeta cat got your tongue?" Cato laughs looking at the completely dumbfounded Peeta.

"Uhh... Sorry. Hey." Peeta says.

"Cato's little sister is in the summer camp at Cinnas." Clove says answering Peeta's unasked question.

"Kitty! I want cookie." Carly says.

Cato's eyes widen when he sees the cookie his sister wants, "Are you sure?"

She violently shakes her head signaling that she is definitely sure. Clove reaches into the case taking out a giant chocolate chip cookie bigger than Carly's head and Peeta takes out the cinnamon roll that Cato wanted.

"See you tonight at the bon-fire?" Cato asks, after being handed their food.

"Yeah, see you tonight." Clove smiles.

_Maybe, Prim was right. This was the second time he made a point to ask me._

"Hey, Mellark!" Cato bellows.

"What? Anderson I didn't know you were coming." Ryan says walking out from the kitchen, giving Cato a high-five, "Peeta go help dad in the back."

Ryan and Cato sit with Carly at one of the small tables in the bakery, Peeta shuffles in the back to help his dad leaving Clove alone at the register. Clove watches the older boys talking at the table and Carly trying to eat her giant chocolate chip cookie. She catches Cato watching her out of the corner of his eyes, she can't help the calming feeling that comes over her just know that he is around.

The bell above the door jingles again and Clove prepares to say her proto-call greeting.

"Welcome to Mellark Bakery," She looks up to see the same pair of brown eyes that make her blood run cold "H-h-h-how may I help you? Peeta!" She calls out panicked.

"Clo, what's the matter?" He replies, standing next to her.

"Oh my God, you're back." Clove mutters terrified.

Peeta turns to the person on the other side of the counter and is face-to-face with Darius, Clove's ex-boyfriend.

"That's right Clover, I'm back." He sneers.

Peeta steps slightly in front of Clove blocking her with his shoulder.

"Look Darius, get whatever you want and leave. You can't stay here to eat." Peeta demands.

Clove peeks over at the table and see Ryan and Cato have stopped talking and Cato has pulled his little sister onto his lap, like he is protecting her from what may arise in the next few minutes.

"Come on, Mellark. I just wanted to spend some time with my Clover. I heard you went under the knife this summer. Get some cosmetic surgery?" He says.

"N-no I..." Clove stutters.

"No Clove don't answer him. Look if you can't respect anybody that works here then we don't need to give you any food. Get out."

"I don't have to listen to you." He barks at Peeta.

"Get you're sorry ass out of here before I make you regret even stepping back in this town." Cato hisses, spinning the redhead around to face him and shoves him out the front door of the bakery.

Clove escapes from behind Peeta and leans up against the wall with the aprons. She lets out a shaky breath wiping a tear from her cheek with the palm of her hand and crosses her arms over her body. Cato slowly walks up to her and cups her elbow with his hand.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks.

"N-no, I-I can't believe he's b-back." She squeaks, as the tears stream down her face.

Cato doesn't know what Darius did to Clove, but he knows the reputation Darius carries around with him. So, Cato knows it can't be anything good. Cato pulls her into him, wrapping his arms around her petite body. He can't explain how right it feels for her to be there in his arms, he could stay that way forever.

"Don't worry," He croons running a hand over her pony tail, "You'll be alright I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I know it has been super long since I have updated and I apologize! It's been crazy busy! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews it really means a lot!**

**I just wanted to make a quick announcement: For those of you who are still leaving comments about the similarities between this and GBA. I ask you as nicely as possibly please just give me some time to develop the story as the story goes on you will see the differences. Please bare with me. I never planned or will ever plan on copying such a brilliantly written story. Please give me some time! Thank you! :)**

**xoxo,  
centerstagex11**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here is the new chapter I hope you all like it! Thank you for waiting so long for me to update! I truly apologize, I am very sorry! Thank you for sticking around with me! :)**

**Just a note: The first part in italics and 1st person is that way for a reason. I don't want to give that exact reason away right now, since I don't want to spoil it for you even though I have a feeling you'll probably know right away. Any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"Ughh, holy shit!" I groan slowly opening my eyes._

_It's dark out and from what I can see I'm in some sort of an alleyway. I sit up and a sudden wave of pain in my shoulder washes over making me want to barf. I hold my head in my hands trying to get my vision straight._

_"What the hell happened?" I mutter pushing myself up to standing position._

_I hear steady thumping of feet running down the sidewalk and two boys run past me pulling the hoods of their black sweatshirts over their heads._

_"Cato! Cato!" A girl's voice screams._

_"Carly?" I yell and stumble forward catching myself on the brick wall._

_Pain shoots through my shoulder again, I reach my free hand to the back of my shoulder hoping to find what was causing me so much pain. My hand touches something warm and when I pull it back it is covered in my own blood. _

_I think I am going to be sick._

_"Cato! Cato help me!"_

_"Carly, I'm coming!" I fall out of the alley, into the orange light of the street lamp._

_I look to my right and see a group of boys surrounding something that's balled up on the ground. I get back onto my feet and start running in their direction, but they keep moving farther from me._

_"Cato!" The cry is so guttural it makes me feel more nauseous than I already am._

_"Carls I'm-"I stop myself in mid sentence, realizing my sister never calls me Cato._

_Who the hell is it?_

_"Help! Ow!" She cries._

_Suddenly, I catch a glimpse of raven colored hair and green eyes as she falls to the ground letting out a cry of pain._

_"Clove!"_

_My feet carry me into the direction of her body, as I get closer the hooded boys start to disperse not before I can catch a glimpse of red hair under one of the hoods._

_"Darius." I growl._

_He gives me a smart ass smirk before he disappears into the shadows._

_"Clove." I whisper, dropping down to my knees next to her bruised and battered body._

_"It hurts, Cato." She whimpers._

_I press my hand against her cheek gently rubbing my thumb across her bruised cheek bone._

_"Y-you promised Cato. You said I'd be alright, and I'm not." She yells, then moans in pain._

_"I'm sorry, Clove. I'm so sorry. You're going to be alright this time I promise."_

_"No, Cato. It's too late. Peeta was right, I never should have trusted you." She says, a tear rolling down her cheek from her black eye. _

_"Clove, please!" I plead with her, resting my forehead on her stomach. "I'm sorry. Please, don't."_

_"Cato..."_

_"Cato..."_

_"Ca_to..."

* * *

"Cato!"

He awakes with a start, his eyes flying open and sweat beading down his forehead.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" His mom looks over him quizzically leaning over the back of the couch.

"I'm fine." Cato says.

He sits up and wipes his forehead with the hem of his shirt, trying to shake out the weird dream he just had. Carly turns around from her spot on the floor and crawls over to Cato climbing onto his lap.

"Kitty, you okay?" She smiles up at him.

The smile on her face melts his heart and helps ease the tight feeling in his chest, "Yes munchkin, I'm fine." He kisses her on the top of her blonde curls.

Cato sits with his little sister on his lap, holding her close like she is his life line to the real world and not the crazy dream he just had. He turns his gaze back to the TV watching the bright, colorful creatures that had his sister so captivated.

The green digital numbers on the TV box catch his eye and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Shit." He mutters, realizing how late he is to start getting ready for the bon-fire tonight.

Carly turns around staring at him wide-eyed from hearing him swear.

"Don't tell mom, and I will buy you another one of those big cookies you had at the bakery today."

_Who said you can't bargain with your three year old sister?_

Carly smiles widely in excitement before wrapping her chubby arms around Cato's neck. Cato places her back down on the floor, walks through the kitchen, and down the hallway to his room. He takes the stairs on the small staircase two at a time up to his bedroom.

Cato peels off the t-shirt he was wearing for the day and walks into his bathroom and turns on the sink to splash some water on his face. The dream he had earlier replays in his head and he shutters remembering the scream that made him that ran right through every inch of his body like nails on a chalkboard.

As he walks back into this bedroom, he vows to himself never to let something like that happen in real life. He walks back into his bedroom and gets dressed in a nicer dark blue t-shirt and beige colored cargo shorts for the bon-fire tonight. He grabs his wallet, phone, and keys before heading back downstairs.

"Cato?" His mom calls, from the bottom of the steps.

"What?"

"I need you t- Where are you going?" She asks, looking at the outfit Cato has just changed in to.

"The bon-fire at the lake is tonight. Why?" Cato says, walking past his mom into the kitchen grabbing an apple off of the fruit plate on the counter.

"Shoot, that's right. I forgot. I need someone to watch your sister tonight. Can you not go?"

Cato looks at his mom, thinking about how he is going to answer that question. Of course he doesn't have to go, but he doesn't want to explain about the whole Clove situation. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least the little bit more intrigued to go tonight since he found out Clove and her friends were going to be there.

"Bring her to Ms. Coin's."

"But, Cato..."

Cato pulls his vibrating phone out of his pocket and rolls his eyes, when he sees it flashing _Finnick Odair _on the front.

"I don't know, Mom. I have to go, be home later."

He kisses her quickly on the head before heading out the front door to his jeep.

* * *

"Clove! Answer the door!" She hears followed by loud banging on her front door.

She bounds down the stairs in a panic and opens the door to be greeted by Peeta, with a giant smile on his face, and Marvel right behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She breathes heavily, hitting him in the arm "I thought something was seriously wrong."

"Not with me, but something is seriously wrong with my brother." He says, holding up his phone.

"What are you talking about?" She takes Peeta's phone from his hand and pushes the front door open wider allowing for the boys to come into the house.

Looking at the screen of Peeta's phone she sees a picture message sent to Peeta from Clove's sister, Katie, of a bouquet of daisies.

Clove looks up at him confused and he shrugs his shoulders with a smile on his face, "Keep reading."

Clove scrolls down farther in the message revealing a small note from her sister:

_Came back to my dorm and found these sitting on my desk. Not exactly sure how they got there. Peeta, Clove because I know you both love me so much. Please help me and do something about this. Miss you both xx Katie_

"Who are the flowers from?" Clove asks.

"My brother. They broke up. I don't think he has grasped that concept yet."

"Aww, leave him alone. He's in love, I thought you of all people would understand that."Clove jokes, ruffling Peeta's hair.

Besides the long dark hair that Clove and her sister both shared, that is where the similarities stopped, well except for their love of the Mellark boys. Between, Peeta and Clove being attached at the hip since they were five, and Ryan and Katie dating. Everyone knew a Windsor/Mellark wedding was bound to happen.

Katie is the epitome of perfection, graduated valedictorian and with a 4.0 GPA her senior year, president of every honor society and club she could get her hands on, head cheerleader, and looks like she could have stepped right off the runway. Not to mention she received a full scholarship to Yale.

Clove constantly lived under her sisters shadow while they were both in High School. Clove was not as tall or didn't get the perfect grades as her sister, she is an average student, but one hell of a gymnast, and singer. The two things she is most proud about because she had finally beat her sister at something.

Katie broke up with Ryan in the middle of the summer right before she left for school. Ryan took it a lot harder then everyone had thought, he still hasn't seemed to grasp the concept that they have broken up. Ryan is so in love with her that he won't stop at anything to get her back, it's not that Katie doesn't love Ryan it's just that she is the very ambitious type and doesn't want to be stuck in a long distance relationship from high school. Even though Clove is fully convinced Katie hasn't figured out how much she truly loves Ryan and the pair will end up together in the end. Plus, she is really hoping for Peeta to be her brother in-law.

"So, Clo how are you getting to the lake?" Peeta asks.

"I'm driving and was just about to leave to pick up the girls," She grabs her jacket off the chair and turns around, "What?"

Peeta and Marvel have their hands clamped together and their faces painted with their best puppy dog eyes.

"Can you drive us too?" Marvel asks.

Clove rolls her eyes and smiles, "What happened to your brother?"

"He left early to get the alcohol with Finn and Thresh. Pleaaasseee Clo?"

"Fine. As long as one of you don't mind squishing in the back seat."

"Shot gun!" Marvel yells, before the words even leave Peeta's mouth.

"Dammit!" Peeta groans.

"Don't worry, Dude. It'll give you a chance to make a few moves on Katniss when you sit in the back seat." Marvel laughs, raising his hand up for Clove to give him a high five.

Clove grabs her keys off of the small wood table next to the front door, waits for Peeta and Marvel to go on to the front porch before closing the front door behind her. The mid-August heat was so thick Clove could immediately her face turn an extra shade of red. If she didn't have to wear the stupid jacket to cover up her scar she would be fine, she could already tell it's going to be a long night.

"Clove, wait?" Peeta says, grabbing her wrist.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing a jacket it's the middle of August?"

"I don't want people seeing the scar on my back. Is that a problem?" She snaps at him.

"No."

"Don't be I'm fine." She says.

"No you're not. I'm not an idiot, Clove. You seem to get skinnier every time I see you, and you normally wouldn't give two shits what people thought about you. I don't understand why you won't tell me what's wrong, I thought we always told each other everything." A sad look grazes his features, as he looks at a girl that seems to be a shell of what his best friend used to be.

"Things happen and people change, Peeta. Get used to it." She says angrily.

Clove storms down the front porch of her house and into the driver seat of her car, leaving Peeta annoyed and confused on the front porch. He rubs his hands down his face not content with the answer Clove just gave him. That's not her and he doesn't like it.

* * *

**A/N: Soo thoughts? I promise next chapter will be the bon-fire! Prepare for some drama ;) I had a bit of trouble getting started with this chapter and wanted to give you guys what I had so far! I will be updating with the bon-fire chapter soon. I promise!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites/follows and sticking with me! It truly means a lot!**

**xoxo,  
centerstagex11**


End file.
